Backup plan
by LionxQueen
Summary: Elena becomes hysterical everytime she drinks animal blood. Stefan is tired of the situation and asks for help to his brother. One Shot, Delena. English is not my native language.


**This is the first story I ever write, so I hope you are not going to find it too lame. I'm french, and you don't know how many times I have to reread the story to correct verb not conjugated. I'm totally new on the site so I keep editing the story because I suck and I always forget something :p. **

**Don't hesitate to tell me what you though about it!**

* * *

"Stefan, I- I can't ..."

Elena's face was covered by tears and the blood she just split out. Every day since she turned she was devour by hunger. She wanted blood so badly, it was killing her. Her body was trembling and she desperately tried to stay sane.

"Elena look at me". He gently took her face into his hands and look right into her eyes.

"You have to calm down. The animal is dead anyway, so you can't hurt him...". He made an attempt to smile but failed miserably when he saw the look in her eyes.

"I know that … But I … it disgust me …I can't keep it down, you know that"

She was tired of repeating the same thing. It has been a few weeks since Stefan and Caroline have been trying to get her on animal diet, they though that she earned enough control to start. The results have been catastrophic. She couldn't drink the animal blood without spiting it out a few minutes after and her hunger was increased by the effort. In this moment she feel like the most vulnerable thing in the world, like her mind was about to leave her.

She accepted to try again under the insistence of Stefan and Caroline. She knew they just wanted to help her, but her patience was starting to fade away and she found it more and more difficult to not break down. "I'm going home Stefan, I'm sorry". She turned around and disappeared from his view.

"Really ?! She doesn't even try Stefan!"

Caroline made furiously her way through the woods, a bleeding bunny on her hands. A laugh escape his lips when he saw her, and his face relax instantly. Caroline's presence always light up his mood. His eyes widened as he think about something. "I think I have an idea ... ". A grin spread upon his face. " Come with me, I'm going to need some help."

* * *

"What th- ...". Elena interrupt herself slightly confused.

She was heading to their meeting spot ready to tell them that she didn't want to do it any more, ready to take their disappointed looks and sad faces. But what she saw when she arrived was enough to make her think twice. She wasn't expecting to see _him_ here. Damon was leaning against the wall in all his glory, the same blue shirt and jeans he wore the last time she saw him. _God she love that shirt on him_. He was looking as if he was going to kill someone, Caroline smiling proudly at his side. Their turned to look at her and Elena instantly lose herself in those blue eyes she know too well. A shiver pass trough her body as a smirk came across his face.

She had been trying to avoid him for God knows how many days now. Why ? If she knew. Even the impulse of Stefan wasn't enough to make her go to him. The way she felt, every time they were in the same room … she couldn't take it. She never quit knew if it was the fact that she was aware of his love for her; and what love …; that she felt so uncomfortable, or the fact that she herself found it hard to resist the urges taking her when she was in his presence. She was never so carefree, unconscious that when he was there. She felt like doing anything. And that scares her more than anything, or anyone. She was ready to go fight Klaus unarmed, rather than face Damon.

"What are you doing here ?". She tried to seems uninterested and apparently didn't success. His smirk grow wider. He lazily stand up, giving her the opportunity to appreciate the way his shirt perfectly … God, one minute in his presence and she was already fangirling.

"Elena, always a pleasure, it seems like _an eternity_ since the last time". He smirked and grin at me.

She choose to ignore the sarcasm in his voice as he ignore her question, trying to analyse the situation. His hair were messier than usual and the annoying look he wore when she first arrived came back to his face.

"Come on, don't pout Damon, it's for Elena"

Caroline giggled like a child and search for a hint of Stefan arriving. Elena wasn't sure what she should be excepting now, but she was unable to think properly and forget all about the explanation she was willing to have with Caroline and Stefan. She looked everywhere but at Damon who surprisingly didn't do any attempts to talk to her. Was he mad ? Caroline turned at her.

"Damon is going to hunt with us today!"

She raised an eyebrow at her. Damon ? Damon hunting animals ? She contained a laugh and look at him. He pressed his lips together and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not touching anything, just helping". He shrugged at the though of animal blood.

"And why not ? Did you even ever try ?". She put her hand on her hip.

"Where do you think your cat disappear ?"

"Ugh, you're disgusting."

"Am I?"

Damon turned his gaze to her, the innocent look on his face betrayed by the playful light in his eyes. Elena's cheek turned red. Irritating, annoying, anything but disgusting. She was about to make a comment when Stefan appeared besides Damon a smile on his face.

"Hi Damon"

This one send him an horrified look who only manage to make Stefan's smile even grower.

"Are we ready to go ?"

"No. What is he doing here Stefan?"

Elena didn't want to go anywhere with Damon, she wouldn't be able to restrain herself like she always do, not with this newbie vampire thing and the chaos of the animal blood. But they knew that. She redressed herself mentally swearing at did he has to be so stubborn? Couldn't he just make out with Caroline meanwhile chasing bunnies in the woods?

Her relationship with Stefan has be anything but simple since her transitions. After she had chosen him that night it felt natural that they start again where they have left even with her becoming a vampire. But things were not the same and they were acting like friends more than lover. Then Stefan became obsess with the idea of finding her a cure that would make up everything, and he had gone too far for that. She still remember Jeremy's craziness with this hunter mark.

Of course she had forgave him, and she loved him for everything he has been doing for her but they couldn't go on like has been hard. For both of them. But they managed to get over themselves, they were family. Now he was her best friend, her confident, her brother ... and sometimes her father. He clearly have a thing for Caroline and she was happy about it. She couldn't blame him when herself was fighting against the urge to run into his brother's arms.

Stefan looked determined and didn't let them the chance to ask more questions.

"So, what do you guys want for dinner?"

"A fox!"

Caroline clapped her hands happily.

"... squirrel ?"

" A brunette ... a pretty one of course"

Was she the only one hearing an understatements? She must have been dreaming, he wasn't even looking at her.

"Well Damon, I'm afraid you are going to have to lower your expectations. You come with us, you eat like us"

"Okay, goodbye"

He started turning around with his Damon's sexy smirk. Stefan crossed his arms with a confident look on his face, waiting. Damon suddenly stopped and turned around with an exaggerating sigh.

"You got me, I can't leave"

"Thank you Damon"

Elena was looking at the scene in front of her as if she wasn't part of it, the same since she arrived. Damon always had this intoxicating effect on her, she wasn't able to think straight. She decided that she was going to act like every day, like everything was normal. Damon, or no Damon, she was certainly not going to show him the impact he has on her, to him or to the two other idiots. She forced herself to follow the others into the woods keeping herself as far as possible from a certain vampire.

They plunged into the forest and immediately Caroline and Stefan began to take position to catch their meal. Elena was ready to do the same but Damon's voice stopped her.

"So, wait, what are we doing ? Just like that ?"

He seemed sceptic … A mocking laugh escaped of Elena's lips. Seeing Damon, the evil vampire, human eater hesitating in a simple squirrel hunting was unexpected. He glared at her before he took position, trying to imitate the two other vampires. After a few minutes he cleared his throat, as to tell them that they did not move for 5 minutes and he was starting to get bored.

"Damon, do you realise that to hunt, we need to be silent ? "

"We are vampires, we're faster, so what the hell are we doing hiding behind a tree ?"

"You see, there is something .. fun in hunting, if we just go to them, there is no point."

Stefan kept his composure while trying to resonate Damon. He was the only one managing to stay so calm with him. Blame the fraternal relationship or call it whatever you want but Caroline's patience was clearly beginning to reach her limits and hers was too. Well, not for the same reasons, but still.  
Damon was placed right beside her, his arm brushing hers and his smell everywhere around her. Luckily for her he was too busy to complain (probably deliberately to annoy his brother) to notice.

"Yeah, Elena sure seems to enjoy it, don't you ?"

He turned to her and stared right into her eyes causing her to lose her breath for a moment. He raised an eyebrow as his smile widened. He leaned a little closer to her, invading her personel space.

"I think your squirrel is waiting for you."

Indeed, Elena could hear the squirrel running in the opposite direction. She disappeared from their sight and immediately went to the little animal through the woods. She could catch it in a few seconds but she always prefer to chase it as long as possible. It gave her an excuse to not have to sink its fangs into the veins of the animal and draining its blood to make her as miserable as possible. Especially not now, with Damon around.

The squirrel stopped, and so did she. She was ready to jump on him when a sound distract her and permit the animal to fled.

'Oups' was all Damon have the time to say before she throws himself at him, hitting the ground.

"Ouch, Elena", he simply said.

No harm has been inflicted on him in the fall. Elena did not know what was going through her mind, anger had surpassed any other thought in her brain. He made flee her squirrel. He followed her. He made her lost all her self-control. She was suddenly well aware of the proximity she had herself committed their two bodies. She was almost lying on him, in contact with his muscular torso, her legs on each part of his body and her lips just inches from his. He looked amused and have his eternal playful smile on his face.

"If you wanted to be closer you didn't need to isolate me in the woods".

He supported his statement with a wink. She pushed him even more strongly to the ground in response, making a slight growl escape his lips. A groan which succeed to capt her attention and made her concenter again on his lips, so tempting, so red, so sweet ... She now wanted nothing else that to lean to crush her lips against his mouth and devour him.

"Why are you here Damon?"

"Well, I though you might need help with your hunting thing"

"Help? You used to be way more discrete that you did here"

A grin stretched on her lips as she brushed them against his. "Afraid of bambi?" She did not know what gave him the courage to play with him like that, but she certainly knew that she would have to suffer the consequences later.

"Aw, so I am the afraid one now ?", he said, licking her lips slowly.

She shivered under the action and stood up furiously, glaring at him when he did the same. She ran off as fast as his vampire speed allowed her to do it was useless as Damon shared the same thing. He appeared in front of her, stopping her.

"What do you want?"

She tried herself to sound the most menacing possible.

"I though you might need help to find your way out"

Elena let out an exasperated sigh and resisted the urge to bang his head against a tree. She pursed her lips and closed his eyes trying to think of a way to get rid of him quickly.

"What are you really doing here?".

She put her hand to his forehead to mass an imaginary headache.

"Why wouldn't I be here? Just wanna help, you know me, always looking for someone to help, always running after them", he exposed with his eternal smirk fixed on his face.

Elena made no move and continued to fix him waiting for an answer. He held her gaze stubbornly and silence invaded the place for a few minutes. Damon finally sighed in a childish way, and broke the silence.

"Stefan asked me to come. Something about ' your presence may calm her, appease her' and I was like 'why do I care' and I pass the details of the negotiation". He paused and added, as if he was saying a secret."You might not want to know"

Elena let out a sigh of frustration and felt that her nerves was beginning to abandon her. Stefan thought Damon could appease her? She knew very well why he thought that, perhaps even he expected that the opposite could happen. She could admit that the idea did make sense as since the beginning she had hardly been able to think of anything else but Damon.

"I'm not some child that need to be look after Damon"

"It sure looks like it "

"Why is everyone trying to tell me what to do?"

Elena was sick of being told what was good for her, what she needed to do, not to do. She was a vampire, couldn't she at least enjoys the little things that it offers ? _Liberty._

"Why can't you stand for yourself?"

"What?"

Damon was looking at her like he always do. Like he understood her better than anyone, like he knew exactly what she was thinking. And she hated it. At least she though she did.

"They didn't force you."

"They would have been disappointed."

"So what? They will get over it Elena. They have an eternity to get over it."

"I can't help it okay."

He studied her for a minute before replying with a more distant voice.

"And me?"

"What about you?"

Elena was confused.

"What about me? Is it because you can't help it you've been avoiding me, Elena ? "

His name rolled onto his tongue and she closed her eyes instinctively, a uncontrollable shiver through her body. That was deliberate, he knew the effect he has on her.

"I'm not avoiding you."

"And we both know you're lying … and that you're a bad liar."

Elena look up to him and all the anger habiting her lash out. She wanted to take this smile away from his too pretty face, she wanted to close those too beautiful eyes and turn off the playful flame dancing into them, she wanted to tear off those abominable clothes. She did the only thing that seemed right in the moment.

She rush to him and in a second she was hungrily smashing her mouth to his. The contact was not gentle, she was kissing him as if her life depend of it. Their tongues melt and played with one another and a moan escaped from one of them. They were eating each other, consuming each other, it was intense, passionate, nothing that they have never experimented. Not Damon with his one hundred and forty years of vampirism, neither Elena with Matt or even Stefan. Elena clung to him stronger enough to break his bones. None of them care.

Her hands were travelling across his chest, and she took the first opportunity to slide her hands beneath the tissue to make a contact with his skin as he was doing the same. The contact burned her, and the tension grow even more. Everyone would have been able to feel it instantly. Suddenly Damon broke the contact and start pushing Elena away. She didn't let him and attacked him again, frustrating by the sudden lack of contact. But Damon insisted and turned his head to avoid her mouth.

"I think I heard your squirrel come back."

He let out a little laugh as his smirk came back on his face. He looked even more gorgeous than usual. His eyes were darkened by desire, his lips still red and glowing from Elena's assaults. He leant into her and whisper seductively.

"Say it."

She was confused for a moment before she realised what he was talking about. He wanted her to admit her feelings for him. He wanted her to give up all the avoiding thing she had been building for the last few month, he wanted her to talk. And she wasn't ready for that.

"No."

She supported his gaze defiantly, stubbornly, wanting nothing more than to go back to what they were doing. Their lips were almost touching.

"Then don't expect anything else from me today."

And he disappeared, leaving her panting alone, in the middle of the woods, with her arousal.

"Seriously?"

She kicked angrily against a stone and let out a furious growl. Her body was trembling, she wanted to scream, she was enraging. This is when she heard it. A small heartbeat, followed by cracking leaves. The squirrel. She angrily ran after it and in a second she was killing the animal and draining his blood. She didn't feel satisfied when she finished and she throw the dead thing as far away as she could. She tried to calm down and ease her breath but all she was able to think about was Damon. His scent was still all over her.

"Elena!"

Caroline arrived at her side and her presence instantly calm her. She didn't want to have to explain herself and certainly not to explain what she has been doing to be so upset.

"Elena! You did it" Her smile was wide and she was pointing excitedly to the dead squirrel she was holding in the other hand.

"I- What ?"

Stefan was arriving too, and looked around him, probably looking for his brother. He finally looked at her and smiled tenderly. He clapped his hand together and Caroline rush into his arms in victory. This is when Elena realised that yes, she had did it. She has been so obsessed by Damon that her anger towards him had been way stronger that the effect the animal blood usually had on her. Was it Stefan's plan ? Probably not, at least not the make out part. This one was Damon's.

A smile came across her lips and she suddenly felt the urge to see him. She couldn't keep avoiding him, she wanted him … loved him too much. She remarked that both Stefan and Caroline were so busy auto-congratulate themselves that they weren't paying attention to her, so she decided to eclipse to pay a visit to a certain Salvatore. She didn't knew where he was, but she was sure going to find him.


End file.
